


Don't Leave Me

by Kit2000andAnna



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil (Movieverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 10:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit2000andAnna/pseuds/Kit2000andAnna
Summary: Wesker forced Leon to face a cruel choice. He tied Ada and Claire's hands with ropes tightly, offering Kennedy to choose only one girl that would stay alive. The other one had to die by Wesker's plan.





	Don't Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> A/N Hello everyone!!~ We wrote another Cleon story. Actually, it’s the very first story we have ever written for Cleon. It was in Russian and now we got an opportunity to translate it ^.^ And we want to give this story as a gift for our dear friend Gwendoline-Bones. We want to greet her with the beginning of summer holidays YEY!

**Don’t Leave Me**

Wesker forced Leon to face a cruel choice. He tied Ada and Claire’s hands with ropes tightly, offering Kennedy to choose only one girl that would stay alive. The other one had to die by Wesker’s plan.

 

Claire had guessed long ago that Leon was in love with Asian, so the beauty decided to wish her dear friend happiness mentally and to die in order to save Ada’s life. She jumped from the ship into the dark waters of the sea with a proud and fearless look on her face. Wesker laughed smugly and cruelly, while saying in undisguised irony:

 

"It looks like lovely Miss Redfield has chosen for you, agent."

 

Leon paled in shock and sorrow, and without a second of hesitation, he jumped into the murky waters after a desperate girl.

 

Clare fainted from the lack of oxygen, but her soul felt calm. She thought that Leon would be happy with Ada. She was very suitable for romantic relationships with him.

 

Claire began to dream of her parents. They called her to join them, but something was preventing the girl from reuniting with her mom and dad. Her feet seemed rooted to the ground. She could not move. Suddenly the beauty felt a sharp pain, and she immediately woke up. Through a blurry vision Claire recognized Leon’s face, which was extremely close to her own. He was desperately begging her to come back to him.

 

 _"It's strange,"_  she thought,  _"I'm already dead. Why was he able to find me in this world too?  I have already said goodbye to him."_

 

"Claire, don’t leave me. Come back! Don’t you dare dying on me. I need you!" He pleaded again and again.

 

She felt like being in a deep dope. Slowly her body began to come to life, the consciousness started to return to the beautiful girl. She felt her cheeks burn and ache with pain. She rose her trembling cold hands and cautiously touched her face in the places where it hurt.

 

"I'm sorry, Claire, I had to give you several slaps in the face. You stubbornly refused to regain consciousness and I was afraid I lost you forever," the young man said with indescribable bitterness in his voice, gently and reverently clutching the soaking wet girl to his broad chest. He was breathing heavily, his heart was pounding hard against his ribcage. The beauty had never seen her dear friend in such a stressful condition. She had always remembered him being a very calm and unflappable man. " _What happened to him? Why is he so nervous? And why is he here today with me, when he should be with Ada?"_ she thought discouragingly.

 

"Why are you not with Ada?" Claire tried to ask in exasperation, but it did not quite work out, because the girl's voice was hoarse and it didn’t obey to her at the moment, since her throat ached after salt water, which she had coughed up a few minutes ago. She uttered her question in a barely audible whisper.

 

Leon’s jaw fell open in the perturbation after her stupid question. For a moment he did not know what to say.

 

He suddenly remembered the moment when he saw Claire jumping into the water and going to the bottomless depth of the see. The young man forgot everything from despair and bitterness. His heart got tied with fear of losing someone precious. He threw himself in the sea right after her, forgetting about Ada completely.

 

He had to put a considerable effort to find Claire on the sea floor in the dark night, and then pull her unconscious body on the shore of an island. She was deathly pale and cold as ice. Leon was seriously scared that it was too late. With the help of his knife the agent cut all the ropes her body had been tightly tied with by Wesker. The girl was almost naked; there was only a white swimsuit on, which effectively highlighted the beauty of her perfect figure. Wesker brazenly stole Ms. Redfield, when she was resting peacefully on the beach, while waiting for her friend Leon Kennedy’s arrival. The young people had agreed to spend the weekend together in a pleasant, quiet and friendly atmosphere. When Leon arrived at the venue with Claire, he did not find her there. Kennedy received a message from Wesker, from which the agent learned that Claire had been kidnapped. Leon rushed to rescue her.

 

The young man did CPR to Claire again and again. He stubbornly refused to lose her. Leon did not give up and fought fiercely for her life. He persevered to give the first aid to her until she miraculously started breathing and coughing up the sea water from her lungs. Immediately, the young man pulled out a flask and forced the girl to open her mouth. The next second he poured strong whisky into her mouth through a deep and intense kiss. She resisted unconsciously and did not want to swallow the burning liquid, but the agent was pushy and determined in his actions, so he threw her head back and forced the beauty to make life-giving gulp. He wanted her frozen body to get warm as soon as possible, and alcohol was the best help in the situation. Very soon his precious friend stopped shivering convulsively. After all, the young man could not make a fire. He feared that maniac Wesker’s persecution.

 

"With Ada!" Leon growled in anger. "Why didn’t you give me a choice? Why don’t you listen to me? You always decide all by yourself. How could you think that I would leave you to die? You know me too bad. I think it's time for us to get to know each other, Claire," after expressing everything he thought to the beauty in a dangerously low voice, Leon clang to the girl’s pale and cold lips in a fiery and persistent kiss.

 

He wanted to show her what she so blindly refused to see—the power of his real, very tender and romantic feelings for her, which he had been keeping deeply in his heart from the day of their first encounter. He kissed Claire in ecstasy and adoration, unable to break away from her sweetest lips. Only occasionally did he interrupt their fabulous kiss only for a second to refill their lungs with needed oxygen. His strong hands sensuously hugged and pressed her half-naked feminine body to his broad muscular chest. The girl closed her eyes in eternal bliss, answering his assertive, voracious, passionate kisses with all the depth and sincerity of her forbidden love for him. Claire's hands dig into Leon’s thick and wet hair in delight and pulled his face closer to hers. It was essential to them to continue feeling each other as intimately as possible. Leon felt her gentle touch to the bare skin of his chest and it sent electrical discharges running down his body. He had to take off his shirt, and put it under Claire’s head when she was still unconscious. He smiled in the girl's lips and deepened their marvelous kiss, thinking that only with Claire he could feel such strong, pleasant and extremely thrilling sensations. It was their first kiss. And what was going to happen when they would start to develop their love relationship? What vortex of indescribably delicious emotions and enthusiastic enjoyment would he be experiencing in her arms when their bodies became one at last? When he would make her his forever. For Kennedy, it remained a secret, which he longed to solve with all his heart as soon as possible. Claire Redfield was a hurricane-woman: so passionate, so alive and fun. The special agent would never get bored by her side.

 

The young people sat, while hugging each other tightly for a long time. They were silently thinking about something, catching their breaths after their ardent kissing. Leon longed to warm his beloved girl with his body heat. He gently stroked the beauty’s long red loosened hair, marveling about its silkiness and softness.

 

After living through the horror of her death, only now Kennedy was able to understand himself and understand what he really wanted. His soul was desperately yearning for union with Claire. He needed her like air he breathed. He could not imagine his life without this bold, kind, beautiful, intelligent and stubborn girl at the same time.

 

The man decided to admit his feelings once and forever and confess to his friend.

 

"You have to believe in me, Claire. I will follow you wherever you go. Even to the end of the world. You're a ray of light in my dark and dreary life. I fell madly in love with you at first sight, my sweet girl! And in the whole world I do not need any other woman but you. You're the one and only for me, my brave Valkyrie."

 

He was telling the girl everything that his soul had been keeping during those sad years of forced separation sincerely, while holding her chin tenderly and looking earnestly in her sapphire eyes, which were shining in happiness.

 

Hot tears ran down Claire’s pale-pink cheeks after she heard his sudden confession. She didn’t think that Leon loved her as a woman. She had offended him by her acting very much. The girl made a choice for him, letting him know clearly that she doubted him and his noble nature. Now Claire felt so ashamed and sad. She did not know how to earn Leon’s forgiveness.

 

Kennedy wiped the tears from his beloved’s pale cheeks gently. He liked to take care of this proud and arrogant girl. He saw signs of remorse in her sapphire eyes, and he delightfully and irresistibly inflamed with a strong wish to comfort and soothe the beauty. But Kennedy decided not to hurry with this. She should be well aware of remembering this life lesson. The trust between them should go in first place. Indeed, any other time today’s situation could have ended  tragically for both of them. So Claire had to learn this harsh lesson.

 

"Forgive me for my doubts and erroneous conclusions, Leon. I'm so guilty and you have all rights to blame me. But I have never ever thought that I am someone more than just a friend to you. I have always kept the delicate and romantic feelings for you locked deep in my heart, and I have never let myself hope for a mutual love." It was awkward and hard to open her heart to him. She looked in her beloved’s face in deep embarrassment and couldn’t understand what exactly he was thinking at the moment. He looked utterly concentrated and deeply thoughtful.

 

" _That’s right, I gave her a reason to doubt me,"_  an agonizing thought flashed in the young man’s mind.

 

 _"I have always behaved very neutral and calm in her presence. And of course she believed my hypocrisy”_. But how much it had cost him to play the role of a friend to Claire, while being next to his love and not having a chance to cross the forbidden line, to have the opportunity to bring their relations to a more responsible and romantic level and to have the full right to kiss her sensually and touch Claire intimately as her legal spouse and lover, to whom she belonged. It was truly an unbearable torture for the young agent. He summoned all his self-control he could master only for not be able to break down and succumb to his strong and sincere feelings for her, because her safety and peace was the main goal in Leon’s life. He wanted her to quietly live her life away from biological threats. And by meeting and talking to him, she would constantly come into contact with that horror again and again. And now, when Leon had almost lost his precious beloved tragically because of that maniac Wesker, who dreamed to erase all Redfields from the face of the earth, the agent had to take special measures immediately and take Claire under his own care and protection. While living together with him she would be much safer than being alone.

 

Leon gently but firmly took the red-haired beauty’s cool hands in his and kissed them one by one with awe and adoration. From that disheartening act of his, Claire’s pale cheeks won a soft blush.

 

"You do love me," Leon said in a deep emotional voice. It was not a question. It was an affirmative form.

 

The girl shyly nodded in agreement.

 

"I love you too," he said confidently. His dark blue eyes were shining fascinatingly in the moonlight. They blazed a spark of mystery and intrigue.

 

"So we have only one way to go," the agent finished his thoughts mysteriously. He paused, maintaining a significant pause.

 

Claire swallowed. Her mouth felt dry suddenly and her heart started to pound loudly.

 

"What?" Redfield asked, not having any strength to fight that inner voltage.

 

"You have to change your surname," Leon explained in a cool and confident tone.

 

The girl looked at him completely bewildered, flapping her long thick lashes.

 

"Chris is going to be furious," she retorted stubbornly. The beauty still could not understand why she needed to change her name.

 

"I think I can convince him. It will be better for your sake and besides, Kennedy will suit you very much, Claire." Leon purred, but his voice sounded deceitful to Claire’s ears and that wink he sent her didn’t help much to her shock.

 

"But ... then I need to be your wife ..." the girl voiced her logical sequence out loud, totally embarrassed and thoughtful.

 

"Well ... that’s exactly what I am telling you now," the agent explained with a smug charming grin.

 

"Chris will never bless our marriage" The beauty supported her beloved’s playful mood.

 

"Oh-oh-oh-oh ... you do not know about my talent to convince people. In the end, worthless will be my special training if I cannot convince Christopher to give you to me as a legal spouse," eloquently and pointedly said Leon.

 

"Ha-ha-ha, my brother is a tough guy," she burst into laughter, crossing her arms on her chest.

 

"Hmm ... I have split tougher guys before," Kennedy spoke with feigned hurt, while crossing his arms as well.

 

"You're thinking too much of yourself, rookie," and with those words Claire hugged and then kissed her future husband with all the sincere love and affection that she had kept in her heart to him all those years. He immediately took her feminine body in his robust and loving embrace and deepened their sweet, romantic kiss, masterfully transforming it into a more intimate and sensual. Leon was well aware that they would feel an irresistible and insatiable attraction to each other for a long time. The only thing that could help the young couple in this particular situation was completely focusing on the strength of their deep feelings, spending as much time alone with each other while making love in a luxurious bed in their cozy bedroom as it was possible. Kennedy dreamed of paradise family life with his beloved Claire. He loved her endlessly. And now he had finally learned that she loved him as a man and not as a friend. Leon mentally promised himself that he would do everything in order to make her his wife in the nearest future. The agent wanted to catch up to the time he had lost, showering Claire with his constant special affection and love she deserved.

 

In the stillness of the night the sound of an approaching helicopter echoed, but the couple continued kissing enthusiastically, oblivious to anything around. Leon had called his personal helicopter to that lost island the moment he pulled Claire out of the sea on the shore about two hours ago. It was a personal ticket for the couple to a normal and happy life. Now the whole world couldn’t separate them, they would always be together, no matter what. Indeed, the very fate had strengthened and tied their partnership in life and in love with the unbreakable bond.

 

**The End**


End file.
